Gan Ning's Question It Came from under the Sink
by Zhou Ying
Summary: Rated for safety. Gan Ning is forced to use the ladies restroom and finds an object he has never seen before. What is this new object? And what happens when he finds out? Just read it! One Shot.


**Yes, this is another one of my _interesting _stories. Like I said before in that horrible piece of insanity I previously wrote, I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS BECAUSE KOEI DOES! This story is based on a true experience of mine( my brother being Gan Ning), I just put it into Dynasty Warriors format for your sheer enjoyment. (also so you can laugh at me) HA HA HA**

**xxx**

It was a nice evening in the Kingdom of Wu. Tonight they would celebrate Sun Jian's Birthday and the palace was a buzz with the party preparations.

Gan Ning Stormed down the halls of the palace headed towards his friend Xiao Qiao. There was a question that needed to be answered. "Hey Xiao! What's this?" Gan Ning said as he reached her. He held out a package enclosed in pink plastic and secured in a white sticky thingy.

Xiao Screamed and snatched it from his hands. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!" she hid it behind her back.

Gan Ning ran his hand through his hair. "Uhhh... well… I umm... found... it... in… the... girls... bathroom." He said blushing.

"Why where you in the girls room!" Xiao demanded glaring at him.

"Well the boys bathroom was having plumbing issues and I had to go really really really bad! So I went into the girls room. But when I was done reliving myself, NO TOILET PAPER! So quickly I thought to look under the sink! But not only toilet paper lie inside the dark evil sink cupboard, but these also had appeared." Gan Ning pulled out another one from a pocket in his pants. "So what are they? huh? Tell me! TELL ME!"

Xiao's complexion turned a nice shade of red. "Uhhh... idon'tknowGanNing.Ohlookatthetimegottago!Whydon'tyougoaskSunShangXiang?" She said in one breath and hurried off to hide.

Gan Ning shrugged staring after the retreating girl and walked off to find Sun Shang Xiang. After searching for a while, he finally found her talking with Da Qiao by the pond about her fathers birthday celebration tonight.

Sun Shang smiled noticing Ning and waved at him. "Hey Ning! What's up?"

Gan Ning walked over and sat down near the pond. "I have a question... What's this for?" he extended the alien object towards her face.

Xiang's eyes grew wide. "PERVERT!" Xiang pushed him into the pond and she along with Da went to somewhere else.

Sputtering, Gan Ning crawled out of the water. 'Crazy women' he thought wringing out his clothes. "I know!" He said jumping to his feet. "I'll ask Lu Xun! He's smart!" So Gan Ning ran to find his strategist friend. He found Xun in the library with his nose in a book, as usual, and Lu Meng sat beside him. "Hey buddy!"

Xun looked up to find Gan Ning approaching. "Hello." he said pulling up a chair for Gan Ning. He sat down and smiled at Xun. "Gan Ning... why are you soaking wet?" the young strategist asked noticing the water dripping off his friends cloths.

Gan Ning rolled his eyes. "The scary princess chick thing pushed me in the pond. I only asked her a question." Gan Ning pulled of Xun's hat and placed it on his own head grinning stupidly.

"Indeed, What question was that Gan Ning?" Lu Xun said taking back his hat.

Gan Ning pouted at the loss of his head gear and pulled out his new found discovery. "I asked her what this was for."

Lu Xun was speechless and started sputtering. By now Lu Meng had put down his book and sat trying not to laugh, interested in the quite odd predicament. "Go on Lu Xun, tell him what it is!"

The young strategist mouthed the word 'die' to Meng and turned back towards Gan Ning. "Uhhh... umm… You see... well… They're uhhh... PARTY NAPKINS! Yeah that's it their party napkins! But only for special occasions."

"Ohh!" Ning said jumping out of his chair. "Thanks Lu Xun!" He said and ran off to do who knows what.

Lu Meng and Lu Xun watched him leave. Xun let out a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes at Meng who fell off his chair laughing.

(Later at dinner)

The dinning hall was filled with chatter. The walls were decorated in many colors with balloons and streamers. A huge banner hung from the ceiling that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORD SUN JIAN'

Sun Jian peered over the table at all the officers wearing party hats deciphering who it was that was missing. "Where is Gan Ning tonight?" He asked spotting and empty chair.

Lu Meng choked on his cake. "I think he's off learning new things, eh Lu Xun?" Sun Jian had a puzzled look on his face as Lu Xun started to blush.

Then just as if on que, Gan Ning ran into the dinning hall carrying more of the pink packages from earlier. "PARTY NAPKINS FOR EVERYONE!" He said handing them out.

All the generals froze looking at the pads in their hands. Lu Meng broke down laughing once more and excused himself from the table. All the male generals' eyes shifted to Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Sun Shang Xiang. Steam seemed to rise from the ladies heads.

Sadly, Gan Ning was beat into a bloody pulp that night by three rampaging females with chairs, plates, spoons, knives, forks, tooth picks, balloons, and party hats. (maybe even a piece of cake)

**THE END**

**xxx**

**all right... sorry for how Stupid I made Gan Ning look to all you Gan Ning Fans. (And I hope all you Gan Ning haters laughed your butts off, in fact I hope you all enjoyed it) R&R please**.


End file.
